tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Man Behind the King
Man Behind the King: Lead the Dragon to Victory (王後ろ男・勝利への龍鉛, Ōushironan: Shōri e no Ryū Namari) is the second Noble Phantasm of Merlin, and a much more offensive one, compared to the Grail Table. It reflects Merlin's time as King Arthur's advisor, as well as being the one to lead him to pulling Caliburn from the stone, and later, give him the true Excalibur, given by the Lady of the Lake, leading Arthur until he eventually became the famous King of legend. Man Behind the King essentially allows Merlin to "borrow" King Arthur's power to help him, as he once helped him. The power he can borrow is solely physical, with one exception. Merlin is capable of increasing his combative abilities, as well as his parameters to the same level as King Arthur's, and gain the ability to wield a sword as well, doing so with the same level of skill as King Arthur. However, there are notable flaws, evident by the fact that there is a difference between the body of King Arthur, which trained and was in battle, compared to Merlin's body, which, while was in combat, was never physically in combat, thus, even if he gains the same strength and speed that King Arthur possessed, his body is simply not the same, leaving notable openings, and mistakes when in combat, especially in heated situations, though the assistances of his Eye of the Mind help cover said weakness to a certain degree. Despite the notable flaw, Merlin is still capable of utilizing Man Behind the King effectively enough when forced to confront his foes head on, which is unfortunately rather common. It allows him to, even for a split second, survive certain death with King Arthur's power. There doesn't seem to be a clear limit to how long or how much Man Behind the King can be used, as Merlin is shown to use it extensively in battle, and manage to maintain for extended periods of time. The only other thing Merlin is capable of borrowing from his King is the holy lance that was used in the final battle against Mordred, piercing through Mordred's armour, despite its toughness. It is the lance known as Rhongomyniad,' The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth' (最果てにて輝ける槍, Saihate Nite Kagayakeru Yari). It is a nigh-unbreakable spear, drowned in crimson by the blood of Mordred, that can pierce through nearly any form of defense with one thrust. However, the sole condition is that it can only be used once to strike through a ''single ''enemy. After the spear goes through a body, it will vanish, and after doing so, the effect of Man Behind the King also vanish, and much like Grail Table, can be used again after 24 hours, leaving as a last resort. Alternatively, instead of using it as a physical weapon to pierce through an intended target, Merlin can pour his own magic into it, and utilize it for a single strike, shooting a beam of light towards his target. The beam pierces clean through any armor or shield, and through the intended target, travelling a great distance until it strikes its target. The reason why only Rhongomyniad is accessible to Merlin, while Arthur's other weapons are unavailable is due to it being used in a final battle, to kill a child he helped create, a child that "should have never existed to begin with", as such, he holds a certain degree of responsibility for why it happened, in addition to it signalling an "end", being used in an epic battle to the death, and is the last resort attack of Man Behind the King. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Noble Phantasms